Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a measurement and control system for Multi-axis supported floatation platform, which belongs to the technical field of ultra-precision instrument and equipment platform.
Description of Related Arts
Nowadays, platforms at high level are needed frequently. For examples, in physical simulation experiments for space rendezvous and docking, ground measurement, navigation, network communication, formation control and etc., support is required for the entire ground emulator for providing a basic platform for the ground simulation experiments, and for providing a support platform for physical simulation experiments in relation to ground test verification for formation of satellite and verification analysis for control algorithm. Since the platform at both dynamic or static states may be in an inclined state due to the unevenness of the large surface level base platform, which is unfavorable for providing a level working platform for the loading to ensure accurate docking, it is required to level the platform speedily and accurately at both dynamic or static states so as to ensure that sufficient degree of levelness is maintained.
In the present technology, there are work platforms which utilized different kinds of leveling mechanisms in which the leveling mechanisms are based on gravity (weight) leveling mechanism, four-rod leveling mechanism, and isovolumetric hydraulic leveling mechanism. However, the above leveling mechanisms have a number of drawbacks, such as:
(1) The gravity (weight) leveling mechanism processes leveling of the work platform based on weight and is composed of the work platform and the frame. This type of leveling is unstable, its safety coefficient is low and the comfort level for the operators is low.
(2) The four-rod leveling mechanism utilizes the physical properties of the four rods for leveling the work platform and the disadvantages are inapplicable to telescopic arms and narrow application range.
(3) The isovolumetric hydraulic leveling mechanism utilizes passive cylinder installed on the luffing arm and isovolumetric leveling hydraulic cylinder installed on the work platform for leveling the work platform, which includes work platform, passive cylinder and isovolumetric leveling hydraulic cylinder. The disadvantages are inapplicable to multi-staged telescopic arms and narrow application range.
Accordingly, there is an urgent need to provide a system platform which is capable of maintaining a level state for the work platform through adjustment by a leveling system under any conditions.